The present invention relates to a ratchet tool that has a bar movably received in the head of the tool and the bar shifts a pawl to have the ratchet function of the tool.
Conventional ratchet tools known to applicant are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,979,274, and 6,134,990. These two tools can output a torque to tighten or, loosen an object by rotating in one direction. If the output torque is required to be applied on the opposite direction, the tool has to be used on reverse side. In other words, the tool is to be removed from the object and re-mounted to the object on its reverse side. Obviously, this cannot meet requirements of the users. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,262, 5,533,427, 5,957,009, and 6,044,731 respectively disclose a tool that may output a torque in two opposite directions without removing the tool from the object.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that has a bar which is easily pushed by the user to choose the direction to be output a torque.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ratchet tool which comprises a head having a neck portion and a shank is connected to the neck portion through which a passage is defined so that a bar is movably received in the passage. The head has a through hole for receiving a toothed member therein and a recess is defined in an inner periphery of the through hole for receiving a pawl therein which is engaged with the toothed member. A connection hole is defined in an inner periphery of the recess and communicating with the the passage. The bar has a spring connected thereto which urges the pawl.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.